Just Another Piece
by MaureenManiac
Summary: Peeta Mellark came back as the victor to the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss was killed by Cato after she released the tracker jackers, Peeta was too late to stop him. It was Peeta who buried Rue, and Peeta who will be going on the victory tour alone.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:  
Peeta Mellark came back as the victor to the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss was killed by Cato after she released the tracker jackers, Peeta was too late to stop him. It was Peeta who buried Rue, and Peeta who will be going on the victory tour alone.  
This is my prequel to my next story Im writing, in which the 75th Hunger Games will take place.  
This is told in Peeta's POV. I hope you like it.

-

Chapter One

I dusted the flour off my hands and moved to take the bread out of the oven. Everything was different now. Even the bread, the same dough recipe I had been kneading since I was old enough to stand on a stool next to my father, it was all-different. The games change you. I now lived in the victors village along with my mother and father and two brothers. I am the youngest of the three of us, but even winning a bloody fight to the death is no real victory, and Im still seen as a child. My mother isn't any kinder and my father watches me with sad eyes.

All the deaths, those of Rue, of Katniss, they didn't mean anything. They died for nothing. I remember the trackerjackers falling from the sky and if I think about it enough, I can remember the grotesque visions, trying to sort out which ones really happened and really didn't. One thing I don't have to doubt is the moment Cato's sword pierced Katniss's side. It was perfectly aimed between her ribs, straight through to her heart. There wasn't anything I could have done. Not that I didn't try, and I paid for it with my artificial leg. All the lies I told the capitol, all the talk of "star-crossed lovers", all for nothing. I couldn't save Katniss, and so to pass the time, I do the only thing I know how. I make bread.

The days dragged on now that I was living in the village. I wake early, before the sun rises and pull myself into the shower. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to having hot water so easily available to me.  
I dressed in simple clothes and went downstairs. Packing a bag full of bread I had baked before sunrise and filling a small pouch with gold coins, I silently moved out the door. The early morning air was cool on my face and I travelled the well-known path down into the houses by the mines. As I approached the house Katniss used to live in, a great sadness filled me. I paused before it, the old wood splitting on the door, the overgrown hedge creeping up the walls, holding so many memories inside them. I knocked lightly on the door and waited. It opened gently and I saw two blue eyes peering out at me.

"Hi Prim" I say softly.

"Hi" a small voice answers.

"I brought you some bread," I said, raising my bag off my shoulder. Prim opened the door more and reached her hands out. In them, I placed four loaves and a few coins. I'd promised Katniss I'd take care of her, and I was no hunter, so at least with the money they could buy what meat they needed from The Hob.

Prim disappeared inside and came back out with a small bundle of cloth. In it, I knew she had wrapped some cheese she makes from the goat Katniss brought her. The first time I had refused anything in return for the bread, Prims eyes had grown heavy with sadness. I could see how much she wanted to care for her family; her mother is all she had left. Since then I had always accepted the gift with grace.

"How is your mother today?" I asked her.

Prim looked up at me, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. "The same as always. She keeps asking when Katniss will be back…I…I don't have the heart to tell her Peeta."

"Then don't" I reply. "Sometimes its easier to let someone believe a lie, then break their heart with the truth".

Prim nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Prim, I'll always be here". I leant down and put my arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze. With the best smile she could manage, Prim returned my half hug. Releasing her, I gave her a reassuring smile and set back off up the path towards the village.

As I walk up the path to my home, a chill crawled through me that I knew had nothing to do with the wilting temperatures. I saw the shiny capitol car was parked outside and my pace quickened up the steps. With as much control as I could muster I opened the door gently to find two men standing in my hallway. One was dressed extravagantly with snow-white hair, the other in a simple black suit. The smell of blood and roses made it ways to my nostrils, making me gag in my throat.

"Ah, Mr. Mellark" a voice drawled at me.

It was coming from the stout man with long fingernails. President Snow. He reached a stubby finger out and beckoned at me to follow him. He seated himself upon the couch in the living room and patted the space next to him. I crossed the room in swift steps.

"Ill stand if that's alright with you" I folded my arms across my chest. "Why are you here?"

"Well Mr. Mellark, I merely wanted to see how things are going, what with the victory tour coming up and all."

"Everything is fine" I responded stiffly "Oh, unless your concerned about the starving people in the districts, or the fact the capital is alive and thriving on the very bloodshed of everyone who died."

Snow chuckled to himself. "Ah Peeta, you always did have a way with words, however it was my impression that you were supposed to be…quite the charmer yes?"

My mouth formed a stiff line.

"Well Mr. Mellark" he continued, "I just want to make sure there aren't going to be any problems, any little snags with the future of our victor, and the future of his families. See, when a person from a lower district wins The Hunger Games, he seems to think he's invincible. Some have even tried to stir up trouble. I want to know your intentions Mr. Mellark"

I raised an eyebrow slowly at Snow. When I didn't respond he continued.

"That's okay boy, you don't have to say anything." He raised himself from the couch and moved to stand face to face with me. "Just be careful, I wouldn't want anything to happen to your family."

His face was so close to mine now I could have leaned down and his hooked nose would have touched my chin. The smell of blood was overwhelming.

"Or, for that matter Mr. Mellark, I wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious Everdeen girl, Primrose is it? Just remember that."

He practically spat the last words at me, his lower jaw lined with pointy teeth, glistening in saliva. He smiled a crooked smile, and with a sweeping motion, he left my house.  
I heard the engine of the car growling and fade into the distance. I sank into the nearest chair with my head in my hands. All I ever wanted to do was show them that they didn't own me, now without the expense of my friends and family, and everyone I loved, the Capital owned me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

_Im running through the woods, he's right behind me. The leg is bleeding. A hear a cannon shot sound off into the woods. Boom, Boom. Two deaths. The leaves are whipping into my face, I slip and fall landing straight into a muddy stream. My leg is throbbing and I try not to let a scream through my clenched teeth. I crawl, as far as I can, my hands and stomach being scratched through my sticks in the sludge. Everything around me goes dark and as I try to pull myself up a sharp pain goes through my back. I don't fight it this time and a howl escapes me. Cato kicks me over and pierces me again and again. Blood pours from my wounds and I cry out while he laughs over my bleeding frame. The last thing I here is the sound of a cannon, symbolizing the end of everything._

I awake in perspiration. The sheets have wound themselves around my legs, trapping me in my bed. I kick them off as much as I can and half run, half stumble to the bathroom in time to throw up my stomach contents. Shaking, I wipe some off the side of my mouth and lean my head against the cool basin. My eyes dart up to the mirror. Inside I see two blue eyes, full of uncertainty. My cheeks have hollowed considerably since returning to District 12. My blonde hair is slicked to my forehead in sweat. I slide down the wall, not even bothering to make for the basin as I'm overpowered by another wave of sickness.

When I next open my eyes Im being hauled roughly into the shower by a pair of calloused hands.

"Cmon boy, gimme some help" Haymitch's voice grunts at me.

I step into the shower and peel off last night's sick stained clothes and let the hot water run over me. I can hear Haymitch shuffling around in the room, but Im beyond caring.

"Well, you could have given me something more to work with, sposed to be a victor and all right?" Haymitch says to me.

"Sorry" I reply. "Couldn't sleep what with the nightmares and all."

Haymitch nods, because he knows exactly what I mean. I wonder if that's why he drinks so much, and suddenly the idea of being a drunk sounds somewhat less disgusting.

"Well, the prep team will be here soon, wantin to make you all pretty, so try and keep it together till then, k?"

He then left the room. I knew he hadn't forgiven me for surviving when Katniss didn't. He was betting on her, he was waiting for her to be his victor, and he's angry that instead of a fighter and a hunter, he has a baker's son. Katniss wouldn't be having nightmares every night. Katniss wouldn't be throwing up at the thought of her death. I didn't think Haymitch would ever forgive me, which was fine with me, because I didn't know how I was ever going to forgive myself.

I closed my eyes while the prep team fussed over me. They made the usual chatter in their capital accents. Who's party was better and where they brought those shoes and "did you taste the Blowtrout eggs at Gavins party?"

My nails were shaped and painted clear, my face stripped of all the dirt and "impurities" was the word I heard one of them say. Someone behind me was combing and snipped at my hair, one thing that I was actually happy about because it was becoming too long anyway. When they were done, one dusted a few stray hairs off my shoulder and babbling happily to themselves they left the room. As they exited, a brown man swept dramatically in.

"Cinna" I said warmly.

I'd always liked him. He, at least kept me feeling and looking like a man in the games. He took one of my hands in his and gave it a firm shake.

"How are you?" he asked.

And that's the thing I most liked about Cinna. His sincerity. He genuinely cared for how you were.

"I have been better". I say honestly.

Cinna nodded gravely.

"It's not easy coming back a victor from a game where you have to have to sacrifice the very thing that makes you human to win." I said quietly.

Cinna gave me a small smile, "The very thing that makes us human Peeta is our compassion. Our ability to sympathize with others is what keeps us from falling apart. If anything, this has only made that faith stronger for you. You're more human than all of us, and more of a man that many in the Capitol could hope to be." Cinna replied.

I gave him a small smile. He smiled back and steered me gently towards a zipped bag inside which Im guessing was my clothes. While I slipped into dark pants and a sky blue shirt, Cinna danced around me, putting in a pin there or taking a measurement when needed. A woman came in to shine my shoes and polish a silver ring that my father had given me. When it was all done, Cinna stepped me over to a full-length mirror. Staring back at me was a man, not the little boy I had seen earlier with vomit down his shirt.

"Thank you Cinna" I said politely.

I knew the Capitol would want to see their victor at his finest. Cinna nodded a reply and motioned for the woman to leave the room.

He took my hand in his once again, "Not all victors are winners Peeta, and not all who win are heroes. Don't let them choose who you are." He looked into my eyes, gave my hand a squeeze and quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I stared out the window as scenery flickered by. I was on my train and ready to go welcome the people of Panem as their victor. My head had been resting on my arm for so long that my cheek felt numb. It was traditional to start the victory tour with District 12 and work the way towards the Capitol, ending with the last stop as the victor's own district.  
As District 12 was the winner this year, we would begin at District 11. As the train slowed I knew we were nearing our approach and I peeled my cheek from my palm and made my way into the dining cart. Effie and Haymitch were sitting there already, both with a glass of wine in their hand, although I suspected that Haymitch had already polished off at least a bottle alone without Effie's help.

"Come, come Peeta! Its almost time!" Effie trilled at me.

Hooking her arm through mine, she led me out towards the doors, which would soon reveal District 11 to me. With Effie on my right arm, and Haymitch standing to my left, together we stepped out onto the platform. Immediately we were swarmed by Peacekeepers, holding the crowd at bay. They guided us through the masses and out onto a crudely made wooden stage.  
Before me were all the children of the district, arranged by age just as they would at a Reaping. Surrounding them were their parents and elders. Spotted through the crowd were Peacekeepers, armed and alert. A microphone is clipped to my lapel as the anthem plays, and the Mayor is giving a speech.

To my left I see an elderly woman whom Im guessing was the mother of Thresh. Thresh is…well was the male tribute. Which means Rue's family is here, and as I turned to my right, I couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped me.  
An entire family was gathered, five small children and the parents. The youngest daughter had tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. The pain exploded inside my chest as I stared at the torn faces surrounding me, wondering what it would be like to have someone I loved wrenched from my arms and then having to watch them die, helpless.  
But I already knew what that felt like, in the moment I lost Katniss.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts and ache that I didn't realize I was being called to speak until Effie gave me a sharp jab in the ribs, pushing me forward. Holding my head high, I stepped up to the podium.  
The crackling of the microphone resonated in the silence of the square a sea of thousands of eyes filled with sorrow bored into my blue ones. I pulled the creased paper form my jacket pocket and unfolded the familiar pleats. Smoothing it out on the podium, I took a deep breath.

"My name is Peeta Mellark, and I am the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. It was not in my favor to be chosen, nor those whose lives were sacrificed so that mine might be spared. While this title is not something I would have elected for myself, it is one that I must endure. Each day for the rest of my life, I promise to remember those like Thresh and Rue. Thresh who fought with strength and honor, and Rue, who was smarter and more selfless than most of us could hope to be." I paused, turning my head to look at Rue's family. "Thank you" I whispered.

Sitting down at dinner on the train, I played around with the soup in the china bowl in front of me. I didn't have an appetite, not even for the delicate pastries of the capital, nor the tender roasts or steamed vegetables and plants.  
Instead, inside I felt heavy, like a permanent weight had taken residence on my soul. The visits to the other districts came fast, and each became routine. I spoke to the crowd, and with each morose face I looked upon, the burden inside me grew heavier. I heaved a sigh and pushed myself away from the dining table.

I limped down the hallway, the click sound of my cane on the wooden floors echoing around me. Entering my room, I let my cane fall to floor and pulled myself to the bed. Crawling beneath the cold sheets I wished I wasn't so alone.  
I wished I had just one person to share in this with me. Someone who knew exactly what it felt like to lie awake at night, being too afraid to close your eyes, because every time you closed your eyes, you saw the hollow expressions of those who you had died before you.  
Maybe it would have been easier to die, easier to die then be just another piece in their never-ending games.

**Authors Notes:**  
**Well thats it for the prologue of my next fic! I hope I did this justice.**  
**I really wanted to do Peeta's character justice.**  
**Im sorry it was such a short fic, but it was really just my segway to my next one.**  
**I've almost finished Chapter One for "Lya and the Labyrinth" and it will be uploaded later tonight or early tomorrow, promise.**  
**My entire backstory is written and ready to go though!**  
**Im very excited and any tips or feedback you'd like to give are most welcome.**


End file.
